Rilux Queen
"The Rilux Queen....mother of the entire Rilux species. She is a newly discovered rilux. Not much information on what she may do, study her closely. Look for an opening and the right time to attack!" ''- Anthony's log '' 'Rilux Queen '''is the main antagonist of the entire Gunma series. She is a highly mutated Rilux of an unknown origin infused with the abilities to advance even further than any Rilux species to date. She finally transformed into the final stage the rilux can't reach and she is powerful enough to even take down anything that stands in her way. Now her main mission now is to swallow the last antarian to transform even further! She is the toughest foe the Tengshe Evrae Unit has ever faced History Background Antarians Invasion on other lifeforms Rebirth Personality and Traits The Rilux queen has an unknown action that had a despite towards humans. She is known to hate everything but the rilux. Special Abilities 'X-Laser-' The X-laser is a form of an "X" like energy that launches from the queen's orbs and arms. This attack is very strong and deadly, it can even cut through metal and armor. How she pocesses this power is unknown. Strength(s) Airborne Attacks X-Laser Close Range Long Range Weakness(s) Orb Gem Center "eye" Cryokinetic Attacks Pyrokinesis Scanning information Comic Game Rilux Queen phase 1 Rilux Queen phase 2 Rilux Queen final phase Phases of battle Phase 1 She flies around the arena shooting her x-laser attack and diving down with her stinger and claws. Once caught in her grip, she will inject venom that will stun, so watch out! her main weakness is the orb like gems on her head which must be taken out, to stun her for a moment to be shot a few times. Her claws and stingers and projectale attacks are deadly so watch out! Phase 2 Within a cocoon state she may look vulnerable, but she can defend herself. She generates acid like balls that spread across the arena, watch out! She can stll shoot her laser like attack, but its weaker. Her weak spot is the center which must be taken out with Tobias's special grapple laser. Once hurt a few times, she will begin to move from the ground an attack with her large tenerdals and shoots stingers, but now her gem is protected by her giant tentacles, the only way to move it is to attack her "eye" on the top of her head, once stunned, you can move in and attack the orb. The battle changes however, so be on your guard at all costs. Final Phase The Rilux queen transforms into her final stage and can now send back attacks by reflecting them back at the player. The main weakness is now harder to hit since she moves quicky. This is where the game ends for now she tries to absorb you whole. Her main weakness is to stun her with the special grapple beam upgrade. Her power increases the more damage she takes. Origin Gallery Rilux Queen- art-trans.png|rilux queen-trans rilux queen- cacoon- transparent.png|rilux queen cacoon rilux queen's final form- trans.png|rilux queen- finale concept Gunma anime-screenshot- rilux queen.png|rilux queen in the gunma anime rilux queen sprite.png|rilux queen sprite rilux queen- final form.png|rilux queen- final form gunma anime-screenshot- rilux queen- final form.png|gunma anime- rilux queen final form charges gunma anime-screenshot- rilux queen- final form- glare.png|gunma anime- rilux queen glares rilux-qeen-final-sprite stance.png|Rilux queen- attack stance Gunma Comic and anime Gunma (Game) role Music theme (gunma game) Trivia *''The Rilux queen is the first ever female villain to be created within this wiki *''She can only be weakened by the orbs on her skin'' *''She was inspired by the metroid prime series'' *''Tobias and the queen both have orbs somewhere on their body, however tobias doesn't get damaged by his orbs, only she does'' *''Her appearance, actions and design are similar to that of Metroid Prime from the metroid series'' *''Despite her large size, she's very fast'' *''Her final stage is the only time she tries to eat the player'' *''her class in the Riluxious Species known as mother or queen'' *''The rilux Queen's final form is a possible evolution for the Riluxious Species.'' *''In her final form, she is rather shrunken a few feet less and appearently is about Xeo's hieght, however her attacks are much deadlier and she can now absorb some projectile attacks and sends them back! She can even drain the energy off her newly prey she now wants to absorb into herself. '' *''The first final form is rather complex and is consider a concept artwork'' External Links Category:Female Category:Females Category:Alien Category:Unknown Creature Category:Antagonist Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Weapons Category:Commander Category:Evil Category:Human Category:Gunma Characters Category:Aliens Category:Born from a different planet Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Queen Category:Riluxious species Category:Gailax L-67 Category:Bosses Category:Main antagonists Category:Predators